vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouichi Haimawari
|-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Kouichi Haimawari is a college student and a vigilante currently going under the alias, "The Crawler". Having failed to get into hero school in his earlier years, he believed it was too late for him to get into real hero work due to the mundane nature of his Quirk, limiting himself to menial duties like providing directions, recycling, and helping the elderly cross the street. However, everything changed when he met Knuckleduster, a rough-and-tumble crime-fighter who goaded Kouichi into following his dreams even if it meant skirting outside of the law. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Kouichi Haimawari, "The Crawler" (some refer to the alias as "The Hauler") Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Student, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can move up walls with his quirk Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Although he is not nearly as strong as a dedicated hero-in-training, he can still easily trip and help incapacitate a villain whose Quirk and strength had been enhanced by an experimental drug. Low-level villains are usually capable of this much). Speed: At least Peak Human (Regularly states that he usually goes as fast as a bike) with Subsonic reactions (Implied that he could go even faster if he wanted to, took a villain who was outrunning Ingenium, Tenya Iida's older brother, and his group completely by surprise with a sudden sneak attack, Kouichi's speed and maneuverability also impressed Ingenium, who is renowned as a particularly fast "Turbo Hero") Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Likely Building level (Can withstand the force of crashing into a fleeing villain with little injury, but is not particularly durable compared to pro-heroes or even heroes in training) Stamina: Average, Kouichi is a relatively fit teenager, but not nearly to the extent of a hero-in-training Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Protective suit to protect himself in the case of a crash Intelligence: Kouichi is a conscious and sensible young man who often questions Knuckleduster's strange and nearly senseless actions. Despite his lack of hero training, Kouichi has proven himself to at least think before he acts, planning out a scenario to rescue Pop Step from a group of delinquents, but heavily overestimated his actual physical capabilities in doing so. However, he has also proven himself to be a quirk learner, greatly improving his mastery of his Quirk with only a few pointers from Knuckleduster and Ingenium. Weaknesses: Kouichi is shy and gets nervous easily, is not particularly motivated to explore the limits of his Quirk on his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sliding: Kouichi's Quirk allows him to slide across any surface for as long as three points on his body are touching whatever he wants to climb over. This even works on vertical surfaces, allowing him to scale walls, buildings, and giant individuals with ease. Although he initially has trouble slowing own and making turns after building up momentum, Ingenium's advice has since corrected this issue, allowing Kouichi to move fast enough to cut off and trip a villain fast enough to outrun the Turbo Hero without hurting himself. Others 'Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Vigilantes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8